


What to do now

by InLust



Series: we might as well be together [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hobbies, Massages, alex is raised by wolves, baths, lucy being wicked observant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bath is warm, the wine is out, the pizza is on it's way. Alex is finally getting what she wants but apparently Lucy thinks she could be doing more.</p><p>Excuse me, you don't live here, Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to do now

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the second installment. i don't know how many one shots there will be but there's definitely a third one as of right now, this is a bit less sex and more conversation
> 
> which for me as a writer is always nerve wracking because dialogue is hard? i dont know these two nerds are clearly into each other but it's going to take forever for them to get there...or will it? regardless, i hope you enjoy this little conversation that they have and let me know what you think!

The water is just warm enough to envelope her tense body. The fluidity pushes against the muscles of her body, trying to undo all the knots that run up and down her back, through her legs, and across her arms. The soothing smells of tropical waters and coconut send her to a different place where she wants to be, free, uninhibited, and god forbid, _relaxed_. 

Alex moans at the taste of wine on her tongue and lets the alcohol subtly warm the insides of her body. She sets down the glass and takes in the pleasure of living out her fantasy because she’s finally getting her wine, bubble bath, and the pizza is already on the way. 

There is however, an extra bonus...

“Ohh--ah--right there, right there-- _unhh_.”

“Stop that…”

“Oh.. _oh_! I c- _an’t_ …”

“Alex, I swear to god, if you don’t stop making that sound--”

“What’re you going to do about it?” Alex throws back coquettishly over her shoulder as her hands clutch the edge of the porcelain tightly. 

Lucy stops kneading the tense muscles of Alex’s back and leans in to kiss her deeply. Alex returns the kiss, swiping at the bottom of her lips before Lucy pulls away. She doesn’t realize she’s keening in for more until Lucy’s hands move from their place on her shoulders, slowly down her back, leaving trails of water droplets before disappearing underneath the bubbly waters. 

“I could do something terribly nice,” Lucy says in a low, husky voice that sends electricity down her spine that Alex bites her lip to, “or something horribly _mean_.” The threat is complimented with a firm grope of Alex’s breast and mound. 

A gasp escapes the agent’s lips as she clutches the edge of the tub. Through the warm waters, Lucy’s body feels like fire against her back and Alex welcomes the woman’s soft body pressed against her. 

There’s a splash of water when Alex kicks her leg slightly. 

Alex has to admit that she enjoys her time on her own. There’s no real reason why Alex needs anyone in her life because she’s dedicated her life to the DEO and to protecting her baby sister. Why would anyone come in the way of that? She’s already got enough to take care of and the maintenance of a relationship would just be overkill. 

But she’d be a damn lie if she didn’t admit that it felt fucking good to get a massage and orgasm from someone else.

And it definitely didn’t matter said someone else was _Lucy Lane_. 

Alex isn’t going to complain because Lucy is funny when she’s not being Director Lane, smells soothing at all hours of the day, and knows exactly where Alex needs to be touched. 

Her thighs quiver with Lucy’s fingers dancing between her wet folds. 

“God, that feels good,” Alex grunts as her head bows. 

Suddenly, a sharp pain shoots from her neck straight down her back and back up her right shoulder and Alex curls into herself with a yelp. There’s a splash of water that accompanies her spasm. 

Lucy’s hands pull away from her body and Alex doesn’t feel Lucy pressed against her back anymore.

“Ow, what the fuck,” Alex angrily growls as she tries to find a way to relax. 

Lucy laughs behind Alex as she leans back against the tub. She reaches over for her glass of wine and sips it. “You know, if you didn’t run your body into the ground every week, you wouldn’t have this issue.” 

Alex tries to stretch out the tension in her back and shoulders. “Hello kettle, have you met pot?” she throws back sarcastically. 

There are ripples from Lucy’s shaking laughter as she drinks her wine. “Unlike you, I partake in actually relaxing activities outside of work.” She appreciatively stares at the strong muscles of the woman’s back. 

Alex rolls her neck as she raises her arms in the air. “I do relaxing activities,” she skirts past with a moan, feeling a nice tug of her muscles. “Are you not going to finish this massage?” 

“With the sounds you were making?” Lucy throws back the rest of her wine before setting the glass down on the floor. She scoots back against Alex’s body, hands cupping her breast, which startle Alex to drop her hands into the water with another splash. The director starts kissing the base of Alex’s neck slowly as her hands knead her breasts slowly. “Nope.”

As quickly as Lucy moved in on Alex, she pulls back, earning another glare from the woman. 

“Tease,” Alex grumbles as she turns around lean against the opposite end of the tub. She leans over to grab her glass of wine before settling to face Lucy. “Here I thought you were going to be useful, but I guess not.”

“It’s hard to give a massage when you’re moaning like we’re having sex,” Lucy throws back playfully as she plays with some of the surviving bubbles. “You said you wanted to relax. I didn’t think your body could keep up with more strenuous activities.”

“You make it sound like I’m old and decrepit.”

“ _You_ make yourself sound old and decrepit.”

Alex narrows her eyes. “I do not,” she grumbles. “I just don’t have time to go on a spa weekend like _some_ _people_ do.”

Lucy raises an eyebrow at the woman before her. “Do you really think I do spa weekends that often?” 

Alex doesn’t know how to answer that because she wants to say of course. No woman can smell that nice constantly without some regularly schedule spa weekend. It just becomes like a natural scent. And Alex really doesn’t need to admit to Lucy that she smells nice. That’s just too intimate. 

Lucy shakes her head as she moves to Alex. She crawls onto Alex’s lap, straddling her thighs. 

“What’re you doing?” Alex asks as she debates whether or not to finish her wine. 

Lucy looks at Alex intently. “I’m trying to get comfortable.” She wiggles a little bit and Alex tries not to be distracted by how hot Lucy feels or the way her boobs bounce in the water. “Look, I don’t go to spas every weekend because that’s excessive. But what I do do is take care of myself.”

Alex scoffs, trying not to be offended. But she kind of is. “I take care of myself,” she throws back almost petulantly. 

“I’m not saying that you don’t,” Lucy tries to ameliorate but the attempt is weak because she smirks at Alex knowingly, “but you could be doing a lot better.” 

“Oh by all means, enlighten me as to how things aren’t going well now,” Alex sarcastically says as she rolls her eyes. She reaches over the edge of the tub to pour some more wine into her glass. 

There isn’t a real reason for them to have this conversation to be honest. They don’t usually talk to begin with other than playful bantering and amusing sex puns. 

“Of the ten times I’ve been over, you’ve managed to unpack a third of your boxes. Those boxes were unseemingly all books because the only thing you’ve managed to decorate your apartment with is your bookcase.”

“Okay that’s a little weird, are you Rain Man or something?” Alex jokes as she drinks her wine. She knows by the time she finishes the glass, she’s really not going to want this conversation. Her life is fine. She’s just busy, things will die down eventually. 

“I am just highly observant,” Lucy narrows her eyes, but keeps that playful tone. She doesn’t mean any harm in the way she is talking to Alex, but she doesn’t hold any punches. “Like you doing your laundry once every three weeks. You train twice a day almost five times out of the week. You don’t eat at home at all and when you do it’s something really shitty from our cafeteria or you’ll order out. You don’t read anything other than engineering and medical textbooks. And you haven’t surfed in a year now.”

“Okay, that last one is a little freaky,” Alex quips as she gulps her wine. “How do you even know that I surf?” 

“Like I said, highly observant,” Lucy says cheekily as she shifts on Alex’s lap. 

“Or incredibly nosy.” Alex finishes her wine and sets the glass down on the ground. “Why are we even having this conversation? As you can see, I do have a life outside of the DEO, you’re here on my lap right now.” She smirks as she tugs at the back of Lucy’s knees to draw her forward. 

Lucy pauses for a moment before sighing. “Don’t you dare count me as a hobby because you do me on a semi-regular basis.”

Alex laughs at that. She runs her hands up and down Lucy’s sides, interested in why Lucy wants to even talk about this. “If I do you on a regular basis then can I consider you a hobby?” 

Lucy bites her lip. “Seriously, you need to do something fun that doesn’t involve aliens, genius billionaires, and Kara.”

It feels weird to hear it from someone else. Actually, it feels weird to hear it at all because Alex’s has always known that protecting her family is the most important thing growing up. She’s dedicated a lot of her life, hell all of her life, to making sure that her family is safe, especially after her father died (of course, if he really is). It never struck her as a bad thing because life was full of sacrifices.

While she could have some fun along the way, fun wasn’t really necessary. It was a luxury that Alex could partake in whenever she wanted. She knows she has been doing double time with some alien chases but that’s all part of the job. 

Alex internally groans to herself. She doesn’t need to think about all that. She’s made a lot of sacrifices in her life, made a lot of decisions, and it is what it is. Why Lucy was so concerned about it is just so unnecessary. 

“I know something fun that we both can do right now,” Alex says with an alluring smile on her lips as she grips Lucy’s waist. 

Lucy bites her lips as she feels Alex’s hips press against hers sensually. “Alex, I am **not** a _hobby_.”

Alex hums in agreement as she nuzzles her nose against Lucy’s neck before kissing it. “You’re right,” she voices as she kisses the marks on Lucy’s neck from earlier. 

Hobbies don’t require as much maintenance nearly as much as a girlfriend does. 

**Author's Note:**

> also at my tumblr nocteverbascio.tumblr.com


End file.
